Casters
by ILoveGlitch
Summary: A long time ago half of the human race was gifted with powers of the elements the other half grow jealous and started killing them calling them 'monsters' now maybe 1 out of 1000 have this gift but to 'humans' it is evil so they hide away. Three young boy do not know what they are and are in danger, will the help of their soulmates keep them safe? or will their lives be short? Read


Hello this is my newest story Casters the paring will be the same as bloggers and the update for bloggers will be soon it seems my folks can't stay in one place and have to move so I will update a week from now maybe a week and 3 days but still

On with the story

~ ~ ~ Puzzleshipping~ ~ ~

Burning was all he felt not him but around him. Heat was there with the familiar orange and red mixed with yellow Screams where heard all around him "NO!" he yelled "I had it under control, I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL DAMNIT! WHY?! WHY?!"

His whole life he's been an outcast longing for a friend and someone to love never wanting to be alone as he stood there flames lick at his feet but did not burn him _'Run' _his mind yelled _'run before someone see's'_ that's all it toke him to start running to the door he was almost out the screams echoed in his head as he ran _'all those people are dying because of me'_ he thought guilty outside he sank to the ground crying. The monster as everyone thought of him to be in the small town he live in everyone shunned him and after this even he believes he's a monster

Something that's evil

Something that should die

Everyone in the small town of Takia think the same

After all he was

Nothing

But

A

Monster

~ ~ ~Tendershipping ~ ~ ~

A trip was all this was supposed to be, a happy trip. So why'd it go all wrong. The waves got higher and higher as he was trying to keep his temper under control being near the ocean and angry did not mix well with him. "Please stop talking" he whispered know talking even louder would make things worse "Shut up" he said louder but his father kept talking "SHUT UP!" and as those words left his mouth the waves crashed in to the car he was in knocking the car into the water pulling the car out to sea. Acting on instinct he unbelted his seat belt and open the door swimming up a second body fallowed up after him.

The sea was just like his temper seconds (though felt like hours to him.) ago rageing mad as it swept cars and a bus in, lives were lost as he thought back to his life all the kids around him hell even the teachers and parents called him one thing

A monster

Nothing more

Nothing less

Yes

He was

Nothing more

Than

A

Monster

~ ~ ~Bronzeshipping ~ ~ ~

A ceremony was all this was intill it went all wrong he didn't mean to but somehow it felt good, there he was getting ready sad his loved one was not there but happy to have this ceremony even if his father did not approved saying he too young.

getting the signal that they were ready he walked out and up the stairs when a shout interrupted the ceremony, five people stood up with weapons shooting everywhere then all five pointed to him ready to fire panicked to shut his eyes ready to die when an explosion noise made his open his eyes to see the ceiling above his head crash down on everyone killing them all making his way out with a path that was created he was glad his loved one went away for a bit

Then he remembers the smiling faces of the children in there and some baby's laughing when their mothers tickled them the innocent he had killed…

…..

….

He realized

He

Was

Nothing

But

A

Monster

~ ~ ~Puppyshipping ~ ~ ~

"Hey" Everyone in the room look at the shadow who talked "I think my soul mate let his powers out I think he's close."

"Really" another said "Same here"

"Yup over here too but he's far way" a third shadow said "so what do we do?"

"We wait, they come here soon its fate they can't fight that." The first shadow said

Then all smiled know they'd be with their soul mate soon but the closer they got to their soul mates an evil was growing wait to be strong and attacked.

~ ~ ~Yaoishipping~ ~ ~

First chapter hope you like and if you don't… well just stop reading and leave no review while clicking that back button but everyone else leave a comment and I'll update

Bye


End file.
